InuYasha vs the Kaitou Kid
by mangaluva
Summary: What if the Kaitou Kid set his sights on the most powerful jewel in the world...? oneshot comedy crossover written by my little brother, not me, who is a great writer in his own right but doesn't have his own account.


**Inu-Kaitou**

**This is an alternate storyline where Naraku dies and the Shikon Jewel still exists, and Shinichi is still Conan, and he is about 8-9 years of age.**

Japan, 2000. The city has slowed in growth, as the outskirts slam into the mountainous wall that is the rest of the country.

The mailman walked down the narrow side street as the sun dawned. His destination was the Higurashi shrine atop a man-made hill. He walked up the steps, the sun glaring into his face. The open area atop the hill was huge. There was a large tree, with a scratch mark about 9 feet from the ground, which was at least 500- no, more than 1000- years old.

There was a large house with a pathway to an old, crumbling well-house and a shrine, but the shop caught the man by surprise. He had never been up here before; all he knew was that it was a shrine.

He knocked on the wooden door. The place was big, but unlike most shrines and dojos- like the Saotome place from last week- it was a western-style house.

The letter addressed to "Miss Higurashi Kagome" had a side-note. It said, "Please deliver this note in person."

Odd.

A boy of about 12 answered the door.

"Yes?" asked Sota.

"I have a letter for Miss Higurashi Kagome," said the mailman politely.

"Oh, you want nee-chan," he replied. He took a deep breath and yelled, "HEY, NEE-CHAN! THERE'S A LETTER FOR YA!"

There was a soft patter of feet down the stairs, and then a thump as she jumped the last few. As she came around the corner, the momentum from the corner caused her jet black hair to flick upwards, before coming back down again.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"A letter for you, miss," replied the mailman.

Her soft fingers took the envelope, and tore off the top with astounding strength from her right forearm, like she had great experience with a bow. They opened up the letter and read it silently, Sota jumping up and down to try and get a look. It read:

Dear Higurashi family,

I will come at 7:30 PM on Saturday night to steal the Shikon Jewel from you.

Kaitou Kid

She gave it to Sota, thinking of it as a joke, and the mailman left.

As she walked back to her room to continue her sleep, after Sota had ruined it for nothing, a boy of her height with bleach-white hair, long sideburns, and a red haori and hakama stepped out in front of her.

"What was that about?" inquired InuYasha. He had the same serious face as always.

"Nothing, nothing," she yawned back.

"All right," he moaned. He was so bored from the lack of action these days- he loved action. "Oh, before you go, what's that constant grumbling?" he added, like a child.

"The washing machine," she groaned. He was always like this around technology.

He looked at the crumpled piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

"Kagome, this is serious. This man wants what I risked my life to save!" he exclaimed, bursting into Kagome's room moments later.

"InuYasha... OSUWARI!!!!" She yelled, and he slammed into the floor. "It is nothing more than a stupid joke! I need to get ready for school in an hour, and I. NEED. TO. SLEEP!" She yelled.

InuYasha got up, scratching his highly sensitive dog ears. "Look, I don't understand why you even go there. It doesn't do you any good!"

"Don't worry about her, InuYasha," Sota said reassuringly. "She's just annoyed because she has a test or something soon. It'll pass."

"What a day," sighed Kagome when she slumped onto her bed when she arrived home. She had just spent all Friday studying. HARD.

She heard a small voice from next door, then another. She groaned. Sota had brought one of his friends home from school again. They always bugged her.

The voices continued, and got louder. "_And more annoying,_" thought Kagome.

She finally blew a fuse, got up, and thumped her way over to Sota's room.

"SOTA, WILL YOU PUT A SOCK IN I-" she began, but stopped. The boy he was with was the same height, same build- heck, pretty much everything about him was the same as Sota except the glasses and the haircut. But the odd thing was the look in his eye. It was like that of a grown man. It gave her a weird feeling.

"Oh, hey, nee-chan. Are we annoying you?" Sota asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. He had felt her wrath before.

"A-a-a bit, yes. You know how stressed I am lately, with exams soon, and all of that," she said, stammering initially.

"This is Conan. He's from another school. We met when his school came to play ours at soccer. He's AWESOME!" Sota exclaimed.

Conan stood up and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Edogawa Conan. Nice to meet you!" He sounded so childish, yet his handshake was warm and mature. He was an odd child. Her miko senses were tingling. *Sorry for ripping off Spiderman, I just had to do it!*

They went outside to play soccer. She was bored, so she sat at her desk and looked out her window to watch. Sota was right, Conan was good. He was scoring so many times.

She then saw InuYasha walk out towards them. Conan looked up and looked suddenly very serious, but went back to soccer. Kagome sat with a grin, waiting for something to go wrong. InuYasha went in goals. She had to hold her mouth to stop the laughter. Ten out of ten times, InuYasha stopped Conan from scoring. He knelt down, and pressed something on his shoe. He kicked the ball, and it flew right past InuYasha.

Later that day, the mailman came again.

"Hello again," he said politely. "Sorry to bother you, but is Edogawa Conan here? I have a letter for him."

Kagome looked surprised. "_How could the mailman know that Conan was here?_" she thought.

As the mailman left, Conan opened the letter.

"Sorry, I have to go meet Ran-neechan now, she's taking me home. Sayonara, Sota-kun!" he yelled back as he left.

"_Ah, Saturday. The best day of the week. No problems until Monday. I can rest as long as I want,_" thought Kagome. "_oh, darn_," came a second thought. She had an essay to write. "_Drat, drat, drat!_" She thought, rising out of bed and slumping downstairs for breakfast.

Another letter came that morning, but just through the door. It read:

Dear Higurashi family:

You ignored my last letter. Please take me seriously. Turn on the news at 9:30 AM to see what I mean.

I will come at 7:30 PM tonight to steal the Shikon Jewel from you.

Kaitou Kid

P.S. Please tell Conan to stay out of my way.

So she walked through to her TV room and turned on the telly to channel 9, the news.

"The Kaitou Kid is at it again with his heist of a jewel from the Osaka Museum. We have footage of a teenage detective giving chase on his motorcycle after Kaitou Kid." The following clip showed a man in a white tux and top hat and riding a hanglider, also white. The man chasing him was dark-skinned, and yelling in a strong Osaka accent.

Kagome did now take this man seriously. He really was after the Shikon Jewel.

Kuroba Kaito sniggered as he saw her serious face when she turned off the TV. All his time sneaking around the shrine as the mailman had paid off.

When Kagome looked up, she had finally finished her essay. It was 4 o'clock already. She looked out of her window and saw Conan walking to the front door, with a girl about her age. She had a tuft of hair at the front that stuck up. But they were not alone- a man in a green suit with 30-50 police officers ran up the steps after them. This was Captain Nakamouri Ginzo, the man in charge of catching the Kaitou Kid. For 20 years, Nakamouri had failed to catch him. Today, nothing had changed.

Kagome answered the door and let Conan and who she presumed was "Ran-neechan" into the sitting room.

"Hey, Sota, make them some tea, will you?" she said. "I'll just be a moment; I just need to make sure everything is OK with Nakamouri-keibu." She walked outside and sought out Nakamouri. There were loads of policemen about, waiting for the Kaitou Kid. "Is everything good, Nakamouri-san?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, you must be Kagome. Yes, we were just preparing for the Kid's big appearance." He said. He had a rectangular moustache, short back and sides, and a sense of anger about him.

"Well, just let me know if you need anything from me," she said.

"We'll be fine, don't worry," he assured her.

She returned to the sitting room, where Conan and Ran were waiting.

"Wow, this is a big place," said Ran. She had a soft, kind voice.

"Yeah, you should see the rest. It's MASSIVE!" said Conan.

"Hey, where's InuYasha?" asked Sota.

"Oh, he's _there_," she said, cocking her head towards the well.

"Oh... yeah."

"So, I hear your dad's the famous "Sleeping Mouri" detective," said Kagome to Ran.

"Yeah, he is," said Ran. She made a quick glance at Conan.

"Hey, Sota, why don't you and Conan go up to your room?" said Kagome.

"Sure," said Sota. "You'll probably only talk about boring girl stuff anyway."

She gave him an angry stare, and he quickly escaped it with Conan.

_7:18 PM_

The Kaitou Kid stepped onto the rooftop of the skyscraper. His destination was a half-mile away. The wind was in his favour.

He smiled.

_7:19 PM_

He flipped a switch on his monocle and his cape was caught by poles to form a triangular hanglider. A strong belt attached itself around his waist. He ran and jumped off of the side of the building. He was airborne.

_7:20 PM_

He neared his destination. He cleared the adjacent building to the skyscraper, s he was out in the open. He noticed helicopters and searchlights above the Higurashi household.

_7:22 PM_

He was above the suburbs, but the wind started to blow in the opposite direction.

"_Damn_," he thought.

_7:28 PM_

He could make out the separate buildings now. The house, the well, the shop, the shrine, and the large tree. But his destination was the shrine. This was where the jewel was.

_7:29PM_

"_Almost there._"

A searchlight spotted him.

_7:30 PM_

"It's him! It's the Kaitou Kid!! I see him, above the tree!" shouted a policeman. Conan, Kagome, Sota and Ran looked up. They had been waiting for him to arrive. He zoomed overhead and made a swift landing on the other side. Conan, expecting this, ran over to him.

"Kaitou Kid."

"Tantei-kun."

The rest followed him around, and immediately, all fifty police officers and Nakamouri barged over to him. He snapped his fingers, and there was a bright flash of light, giving him just enough time to hide. But Conan had prepared himself. He removed the covers from his glasses and gave chase. The Kaitou Kid pulled out his card gun and fired directly at Conan, knowing full well that he could dodge the thin metal playing cars being fired. He would never try to injure someone, and would abandon a mission if he had to.

He rounded the corner, very close to the shrine, and stopped dead in his tracks. There stood Kagome, holding a ready bow and an arrow. The arrow had a rounded end, nothing more than to concuss somebody. He turned and sighed as Conan aimed his stun-gun-watch at the Kaitou Kid. Kagome let loose the arrow, but the Kid ducked just in time for the arrow to miss and hit a running Nakamouri square in the forehead. At the same time, Conan fired the only stun dart, but it too missed, tore through the white cape and pricked Kagome in the neck.

"Nee-san!" shouted Sota, running over to her side, ignoring Kid.

He continued over to the shrine, and opened the doors. A red and white blur flew out of the doorway, knocking him aside. Kid staggered up, with a moderately large cut on his arm, and was shocked at the sight he beheld. InuYasha was holding the Shikon No Tama, and rushed at him with inhuman speed. He punched Kid, and sent him flying towards the open area in front of the house.

"You see, we had a plan too, Kaitou Kid," said a booming voice. It was Conan, using his voice modulating bowtie. "We were intending for InuYasha to hold onto the Shikon No Tama to stop you from getting it."

He grinned, and stood up. Kid was now covered with assorted scrapes and bruises. He saw InuYasha pull out a sword that was bigger than its sheathe, yell some gibberish, and swing it. A huge gust of wind blasted towards him. He quickly attached the hanglider and let the Kaze No Kizu carry him up into the air, unharmed. From here, he had a clear view. The majority of the officers were below him, but Ran and InuYasha were on the other side of the house, with Conan helping Nakamouri regain consciousness. He angled towards InuYasha, intending to knock him over, stealing the jewel

But it went wrong. InuYasha was too fast, and Ran turned to face him, getting into a Karate stance. He just veered left to avoid hitting her, but she noticed, and she kicked to her side at head level, breaking one of the support frames for his glider.

To avoid crashing, he severed the rest of the frames using the uber-powerful and sharp playing cards in his gun. He skidded along the ground, while his glider continued on into the distance.

He got up and turned to face Ran. He knew what to do.

"_Hey... she looks like Aoko,_" he thought.

She reached him, and he got down on one knee and started to talk. "Please, there is no need for such a beautiful young lady as yourself to be angry." She wasn't buying it. "Well, here," he said. He produced a rose, and put it in her hands. "_Gotcha_," he thought, as her face went red and she sank onto her knees.

"_Works every time,_" he sniggered to himself.

He found himself running after InuYasha down a hill, and down small side streets. He ended up in a park field. He stood, panting, across from InuYasha, where he stood holding the Shikon No Tama.

"You seem to be unharmed by the Kaze No Kizu, Kaitou Kid," InuYasha said smugly, "but maybe not to THIS!!!" he yelled, unsheathing his sword, Tessaiga.

"KONGOSOUHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" he yelled, swinging the sword. Suddenly, hundreds of diamond shards flew towards him.

He went wide-eyed, and took refuge behind a wall, panicking. When the barrage was over, he cautiously appeared around the corner, only to see hundreds of long, diamond appears in he wall.

Heaven.

In a jiffy, he plucked the spears from the wall and, cradling them like a baby, he yelled, "Forget the Shikon No Tama, these will do!" as he ran off.

"Huh?" said InuYasha.

A letter arrived the next day, addressed to InuYasha:

Dear InuYasha,

Tonight at 8 PM I will come to steal your diamond making sword.

Kaitou Kid


End file.
